Nagisa's Storytime
by A True Shipper
Summary: (kind of an AU?) What happens when most anime main characters from different shows all end up in Iwatobi? Nagisa can tell you, and boy, is it weird. REALLY A CROSSOVER, but with so many anime that I marked it as regular. Crack, and my attempt at comedy. Nagisa as the star, and a massive amount of other characters.
1. 1 A Basic, Sunny Day

**Something different from me now. Loosely inspired by the _amazing_ stories of Americalovesthecockpit on AO3, mixed with anime references, so many crossovers it's ridiculous, unnecessary cursing, bad jokes, gayness, and a good dash of crack every there and there. Oh, and my little touch.**

 **Let me know if you like this! And also, give me a better name than Nagisa's Storytime. It's _lame..._**

* * *

 **Nagisa's Storytime, Chapter 1**

* * *

Hi!

I'm Nagisa Hazuki. But I don't think I need to give you an introduction and everything, because you probably know too much about me already. I mean, if you don't, there's a wiki page about me. A fucking _wiki_ page, of me! You have any idea how creepily detailed it is, too?

Anyway, if you really didn't know, I study at Iwatobi. A lot of shit happens there, compared to a real high school. Why? Because it weirdly attracts anime protagonists, and boy are main characters way, _way_ cooler than your normal, lazily animated schoolgirl/boy.

Speaking of main characters, guess who's the main character now? That's right, _I_ am! Hear that, Haru-chan? I AM THE STAR OF THE SHOW NOW!

Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked here.

It was a really nice day. It usually is in anime, unless one of the characters is sad, but yeah. Clear sky, the sun was shining, birds singing. It was a pretty nice morning, overall. I was going to school, obviously, and with Rei. But then, as we arrived, my jaw dropped.

The entire school parking lot was full of buses. They were big, black, hard and shiny, and full of people. I shot Ren a questioning look, since I really had no idea what was going on. But because I was now interested, I wanted to find out what the hell was happening, and why was the main character of the story not informed!

So, I ran to some people to ask about it. The first thing I noticed was that most of them had weird hair. Like, I saw at least one guy with a blonde ponytail and another with spiky orange hair. That's when I first thought that these people could be a bit special.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A polite voice asked next to me. I turned to look to my left and sure enough, there was this guy with black hair and glasses. I knew he was smart because only smart people wear glasses in anime, and thought that he could probably give me some answers.

"Nope! I study here. I was just confused about these buses. What the commotion?" I asked, looking around me to see more weird haircuts. "All around you are main characters from other anime. You see, due to the forces of the plot, many, many characters have been forced to stay here in Iwatobi for a month or two. I'm here to supervise this, since the Ootori Group can make a fortune by providing transportation here." Glasses guy said to me, and made some notes to his notebook.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, running off again to explain all of this to Rei.

* * *

During the day, this proved to be the case.

The school had apparently been totally cleared of those basic, undeveloped students to make room for only the main characters. I noticed this when the seat next to me, usually occupied by Generic Schoolgirl #147, was instead occupied by this other girl. She was younger than me, which made me question how we were taking the same classes. Her hair was a bit more blonde than blonde, almost kinda white. She had this impossibly short miniskirt, made of red and black plaid. I didn't ask her name though, because she had this fucking terrifying scythe with her, and I really didn't want to mess with that.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" The teacher yelled, and I sat down obediently. I mean I wouldn't have gone so easy on him, but he had this screw going through his head which was also _terrifying_. So, I chose just to listen to what he had to say.

"Welcome to biology everyone! I'm your new teacher, Mr. Stein. I'd like to-" He started talking, but was cut off by the announcement system. "Good morning. This is your headmaster, Roy Mustang, speaking. As many of you have already heard by now, new students have enrolled into Iwatobi. We all come from different stories and worlds, but I know all of us can get along for the next month or so. I know this is an unusual turn of events, but the plot needs this, so we're just gonna have to make do. Enjoy your stay at Iwatobi!"

Weird. I swear our headmaster was a woman before...

After that, we had a class of biology. I won't go into details, because biology is boring as hell, and because I probably fell asleep at some point. Anyway, as I met with Rei, Haru and Makoto at the swimming club pool, I noticed a few extra faces. "Rin!" I yelled and made my way to him. He looked pissed, as usual, but I'm pretty sure he was still kinda happy. He wasn't there alone, though. He had Nitori and Sosuke with him, along with Momo. "Hello." Rin answered, but not looking at me, but Haru. It was super _rude_! I'm the main character, not Haru!

"Looks like this craziness has brought you here as well." Haru-chan said, opening his packed lunch. Rin sighed in agreement and everyone sat down to eat, next to the pool, so our feet were in the water.

And we ate. Nothing special, just ate. I had my usual sweet bread with marmalade and all that, and the hardcore swimmers had their balanced, healthy meals. They were such show-offs!

But I had the last laugh anyway, because my lunch had obviously tasted the best. We then chatted about the people we'd seen, and all the weird stuff that was already happening. Because, you see, when hundreds of main characters are put into an area, they always create interesting plots and actually meaningful stuff. Because, unlike those side bitches, they actually have personalities! Ouch, you're gonna need some water for that burn, Generic Schoolgirl #147!

So, when the day was coming to a close, there were already friendships forming, along with rivalries. There had apparently even been a fight _already_. I couldn't find anyone to tell me about it, though.

The swimming club training was also a blast, since Rin and the others were now there. We swam and did a lot of exercises, it was really a good workout. I just think I saw a few girls (and a few boys too) at the corner of my eye, _staring_. They were probably there for the show, and how could I blame them? We had main character-class bodies, anyway. _And_ it boosted my ego. You see, it's tough to be the main-est of the main characters with so much competition. I had to be cool, cooler than anyone else so I wouldn't lose my title.

Then, I headed home to do all sorts of stuff like doing homework and doing chores and doing Rei.

But I think it's high time you press next chapter, so that we get to an actual story from this prologue.


	2. 2 Forming the Student Council

**Nagisa's Storytime, Chapter 2**

* * *

You did it! Ten points to Gryffindor! Wait, shit. I'm only supposed to make references to anime…

So uh, welcome back. The next day, which was Tuesday, I left for school again. What a twist, right?

Me and Rei parted ways, since I had arts and he had math or some other boring subject. I sat down, in my usual spot (next to the window, _obviously_ ), and looked around me. There were lots of weird people around me, and there was this girl next to me, drawing something. Because I'm social, I went to talk to her, of course.

"Hi! I'm Nagisa! What'cha drawing?" I asked, kind of sort-of politely. She went like totally pale, and hid her sketchbook. "H-Hiyori. That's my name. And that, oh don't worry it was nothing special… j-just some random sketches and stuff like that you know heh…heh…" She word vomited and blushed afterwards. She was a weird one, I could totally tell already. "Uh, right. Nice to meet you!" I said, and shook her hand. We had class, and she kept looking at me every now and then.

Then, when the class was ending, she came up to me. "Um, this is a weird question but… Are you like, friends with that guy with the red glasses and blue hair?" She asked, with a bit of embarrassment. "Oh, that's Rei-chan! Yeah, we're best buddies." I didn't tell her that we were already totally canon, but she didn't need to know everything. Hiyori then looked to her right, made some notes to her notebook, face red, and then put it back to her bag. "Okay then, thanks. See you around!" She said, leaving the class.

There was just something about her that was a little weird. I shook it off though, since thinking too much was kind of a waste of time. I started walking towards the place Rei and I usually met after classes, but then I heard the announcement system spring to life.

"Excuse me for this interruption. The student council is now looking for additional members. If you are interested, please go to the second floor conference room. Thank you."

This was my chance! Most important main characters are always part of the student council, so what better way to solidify my position?

Once I got there though, there were already a lot of people there. I cursed my luck because, of course, everyone else was also a main character now, and wanted to be a part of the student council. Why was everything always so hard?

Well, there were a total of maybe about 40ish applicants. I don't know for sure though, I'm really no good at math. There, we took an exam. AN EXAM! Can you believe that shit? Apparently, due to the amount of applicants, we had to pass the suitability test.

So, I took the test, and thought I sucked _hard_. I mean it was full of those really weird questions like; _"Two students are fighting about something. How do you start dissolving the argument?"_ and _"Why do you think you are qualified for this position?"_ and even pointless crap like _"How would you find a needle from a haystack?"_

How was any of this relevant? The student council just does fun events in anime!

Then, we were dismissed until we were called in again, after the next lesson. There, the teachers told us the results. Due to some divine miracle, I managed to get through to the next round. Hah! Take that, lesser main characters :D

I was really happy, but when I saw the final contestants, my expression went from :D to D:

You see, most of the finalist were taking this very seriously! I mean, there were a few exceptions, but mostly everyone looked like such a tryhard. Nevertheless, one by one we were interviewed by a few teachers, and they would decide the final members. I called bullshit as soon as I heard, because shouldn't we be elected by the students we are meant to represent?

But hey, democracy is overrated. I was called in and was asked like, a shit ton of questions and stuff. It was actually really boring, and I think the teachers noticed that. I was in that interrogation room for at least ten minutes. Ten minutes of my life, _wasted_.

Well I guess not completely wasted, because I soon found out I was approved. I was so happy about it, and told everyone. Well, I guess I didn't tell Rin and Nitori because A) They had _mysteriously_ disappeared somewhere, and B) The council's first meeting started before I could find them.

The clubroom was, of course, way more fancy than a real high school's student council room. It had this long ass table, real formal, with the other 3 members and the president already around it. I was kinda pissed that I didn't get to be the president, but hey, even I can't be perfect.

"Alright. Let us begin the conference." The president spoke, way too formally. He was a boy, tall and had this really serious look. "I am Lelouch, the new president of this council. I expect great things from all of you, since you have been selected for this task." He spoke even more formally than before. I mean, who did he think he was? A king of some sorts?

Another student rose from the seat next to him. I recognized him as glasses guy, from before. "Kyoya, vice president and secretary." He stated, coldly. "Nice to meet you all." He added, trying to make himself seem a bit more of a nice guy.

At that point, I was getting worried. Were all the members of the club this boring? Then, another person rose up. "Haruhi Suzumiya!" She exclaimed, loud. "I'm joining this club to destroy boredom within our unique school! I'm happy to meet all of you!" She explained, randomly shaking my hand, but _only_ my hand.

Haruhi was one of those people so eccentric they just _had_ to be an anime character. I was kind of relieved to find out that I wasn't the only extrovert. After she sat down, another girl stood up. "Uh, hi everyone. This is a bit awkward now, but I'm also Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. Good to meet all of you!" She said, and sat down.

Now this other Haruhi, Fujioka I mean, was basically the exact opposite of Suzumiya. She radiated this dullness, unlike any other main character. That's when I realized, to my surprise, that she seemed to have zero, _zero_ teen drama going on. I mean, who is a main character and doesn't have teen drama?!

Then, it was my turn. "Nagisa! I'm so excited to meet all of you, I'm sure we can accomplish a lot of cool things during these coming months!" I said, and totally aced my introduction.

"Riiight." Lelouch spoke again, seeming a bit put off by our team. "Anyways, to the point of our meeting. Because of the amount of new students, it's only natural to have a party or festival of sorts. There, I can easily see my possible enemie- I mean new friends!" He said, nervously taking a sip of water.

I'm telling you, there was something weird about that Lelouch guy as well. But whatever, all good main characters were a bit weird.

And so, we planned our festival. Yep, I'm not writing you down an hour of fighting about suggestions and stuff, _nope_. I'm just gonna skip all that and get to the next part, where exciting shit actually happens.

But of course, all that happens next chapter ;)


	3. 3 Welcome to Iwatobi!

**Nagisa's Storytime, Chapter 3**

* * *

On Thursday, I and the other, a little less-awesome members of the student council, arranged a massive festival on the grounds of Iwatobi. Don't ask me where the hell we got the money for all the activities; like the merry-go-round, the food stands, and the other little shops and stuff. Before the festival began, the president wanted to hold a speech. And I don't mean like, the real president (although we did try to invite him), but Lelouch.

"Loyal subjects… I mean fellow students! I, Lelouch, the president of the student council, welcome you to our welcoming festival!" He said, pausing for a moment. Really pres? Welcome to welcoming ceremony? Someone wasn't putting in enough effort.

Oh well. If he sounded stupid, I would look smarter in comparison!

Getting sidetracked again. So he continued with his all-too-formal voice; "I know it will be challenging for all of us to adapt to this sudden change of events, but I am certain we can all work together and pull through. Now, all hail Lelo- I mean, enjoy the festivities!" He said, and then everyone cheered and the people dispersed to do whatever they wanted to do.

Now, just because I'm part of the student council, doesn't mean I don't get to have fun. The opposite, really, because the student council members got penguin outfits! I guess it was to promote the school and just give people something to talk about. I love penguins, by the way. Wait, you already know that from the wiki, don't you…

But yeah, I got to wear this penguin costume. I ran around the place, and sneaked up on the gang.

"Boo!" I yelled, in a really, really super spooky voice. Everyone just turned to look at me, like they weren't surprised at all! But I'm sure they were just acting tough, I would probably get traumatized for life if I saw a ghost penguin.

"Nagisa, why are you dressed like that?" Rei asked, probably embarrassed about having me as company. What was embarrassing about walking around with me, especially if I'm in a cool costume? I just don't get that guy sometimes.

Anyway, I was pumped! I was with the gang, had a penguin costume and I was still kind of riding the high of being accepted into the student council. But of course, everything could never be perfect.

"Where are Nitori and Rin-chan?" I thought out loud, and the others just sighed, knowingly. I hated that! If I haven't made myself clear yet, I'm the _main_ main character of this story, and naturally I have to be in the center of all the drama!

"They've been up to something, I believe something involving a club." Haru answered shortly. "That's too vague! What club? I wanna go find out!" I demanded, and "I" obviously meant all of us were going now.

The old clubs, except the swimming club, had been cancelled due to the lack of players. But the swimming club, completely made of actual characters, had only grown in size. You see, obviously the people from Samezuka had to join.

But, isn't two clubs just a bit much for Nitori and Rin? I don't know about you, but the swim club takes so much of my time. It's almost like my life is entirely centered on it! Wait…

But _moving on_. The newly formed clubs were looking for members, and I was pretty sure that every club was there, excluding ours since we already had a shit ton of posters around the school.

So we had a look at the clubs, looking for Rin and Nitori. We went past the "Magic Club", the "Fudanshi & Fujoshi Alliance Club" (I think I saw Hiyori there, but could've just been someone else), the "Gourmet Club", the "Literature Club" (which Ren had already joined, good luck balancing swimming, books and me…), the "Hero Club" and a bunch of others.

But no matter how long we walked, I never saw Rin and Nitori. _Frustrating_ , I'll tell you that. We walked past every stand, until we got to the very end of the long row. Once we got there, I had to look around to make sure we were still at Iwatobi, since it looked like a little girl's dream.

It was an outdoor café or something, and pretty damn classy for one. Firstly, the tables had pastel pink tablecloths and there were cushions on the chairs. The tableware also looked insanely expensive, and best of all, the workers had these really good-looking outfits on, like black-and-white suits. I was going to ask them were they got them so I could get Rei one, but they got the first line.

"Welcome, guests, to the Iwatobi High School Host Club!"

The guy who'd come to greet us was glasses guy, Kyo- something. By then, I was getting kinda creeped out by him. How was he always involved in everything?

"Uh… what in the world is this place?" Makoto asked what we were all thinking. Well, he used "what in the world" instead of something real because he's Makoto, and too pure. "This is a club, where boys with too much time on their hands, entertain female customers with also too much time on their hands. Well, the gender dynamics are kind of flexible these days, but you'll get the point once you join us for coffee, right?"

Apparently someone agreed to the invitation as I was busy thinking how any _actual_ high schooler could have too much time on their hands… But hey, who gives a shit about realism?

We sat down, at this round table. We got a few looks, since this apparently was more of a girl's café. Okay and _maybe_ because I still had the penguin costume… Nobody said anything about it though, instead this boy with white hair and kinda cool eyepatch came to serve us coffee. Some really fucking good coffee, I'll add.

But I wasn't really getting the "host club" part. I mean, it was a nice café and all, good coffee, but where were the hosts? It was like a chocolate doughnut without chocolate!

"Greetings, visitors!" Someone suddenly said, behind me. I tried to turn my head to look at this guy, but the suit wasn't having it. So instead, I flipped myself the other way on the chair, miraculously not dragging the tablecloth and everything on it to the ground with me.

Only, the blonde wasn't alone.

"I'm Tamaki, one of the original, founding members of our club back at Ouran. It's a pleasure to see you here, and I'm glad that you have become interested about our humble club. Oh, and these two are-"

"We know." We all said in perfect unison, a task only possible in anime, giggling at Nitori and Rin. They were wearing maid uniforms, unlike the others, for whatever reason. It was ridiculous! Rin's face almost matched with his hair color, and Nitori seemed really red too.

"You never told me you were going to join this club!" I said, half-accusingly, walking around them to get a better look. It's not every day you get to see your friends dressed as maids! Wait… that does happen reasonably often in anime, though… I mean, you probably have a picture saved from that time Momo and Nitori worked in the maid café in that OVA, right? I know you people…

But there was no time to think of that! I took my phone out and snapped a picture of them, before they could react. "HEY! You delete that picture, or I'll-" Rin roared, but was cut off by Tamaki. "Now now, please be polite towards our guests." He said, skillfully offering us some fancy pastries. I ate like seven, because food, and because it was kind of hard to take any less with penguin fins for hands.

"Um, we aren't here because we chose so. You see, we came to visit this place a few days ago, and we managed to destroy a vase." Rin interjected. "What do you mean, _we_?" Nitori turned to challenge him. "You bumped into me! Well, luckily it was just a cheap one, but since we're students and broke… We had to come to an arrangement to pay off our debt." Nitori explained. "We'll be working for the club for a few days."

I was kind of wondering why they were at the host club in the first place when they broke the vase, but I noticed something way, way more interesting in the midst of that. You see, Momo had this look on this face. He looked like he was thinking hard, which was pretty concerning since he's a total airhead. I was counting down seconds till he'd suddenly come up with something dumb. 3…2…1… Wait for it…

"I want to join this club, as a host!"

Yep, told you so.

* * *

 **I'm sorry these are so short, but I'm gonna try my very best to post every 2-3 days and thus, these can't be too long or I'll run out of dry jokes and inspiration!**


	4. Bad Guy Appears and Other Stuff

**Nagisa's Storytime, Chapter 4**

* * *

Ha! I'm sure you wanted to know some dumb excuse why that idiot was going to join that club. But hah! You can't have it, since I'm interrupting this show. That's right, screw you Nagisa!

Instead, say hello to the new overlord/generic villain of this story, _me_! I can't tell you my name since we need a dramatic reveal for the plot later on, but you can call me K. Like, just K, a bit like L. Not Dr. K or K as if in oK. JUST K, K?

Right, getting really fucking confusing. So I'm the main villain of this dumb story and I uh… what was my motive again? Right, TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And by world I mean basically Iwatobi and a few other places because this show doesn't really have a big milieu. Oh, milieu basically means the place the story is set, bet you feel stupid now that I had to tell you that!

So yeah, I'm gonna mess things up really annoyingly until the main character defeats me with the power of friendship I guess. I mean, how else will I get attention if I'm not the main antagonist or part of Nagisa's group of hot friends? Cut me some slack, geez.

With the powers of darkness and my Knights of Darkness (I know it's a corny name, fight me), I'll do evil shit and steal the show! Yeah, you just wait.

* * *

Wow, what happened there? Felt kinda weird for a moment… But yeah, back to the story!

"I want to join this club, as a host!" Momo yelled, and everyone looked at each other, bothered and I guess kinda embarrassed. What were they expecting from the airhead from this story?

"Momotarou, we already have an airhead-type…" Glasses guy said, looking at Tamaki super passive-aggressively. "…But if you can prove that you're of use to us, sure." He continued, and pushed up his glasses in that super-cool way to finish off the sentence.

"I'm sure I'll be of use, just give me a chance, alright?" Momo pleaded, and Kyoya looked to that Tamaki guy, to ask him his opinion I guess. When he didn't give one (Tamaki was still too shocked about that burn from Glasses), he just hummed in thought and turned back to look at Momo.

"Fine. Tomorrow, lunch break in music room No.3." He said, and left to attend some customers. Momo was on cloud nine and bounced up and down on his seat excitedly. "I'll be there!"

It was then when Nitori asked what we were probably all thinking. Well, I was actually thinking if we actually had a music room, yet alone a third one. "Um, Momo… why would you want to join this kind of a club?" Momo simply pointed in a direction and we all turned to look that way. And there she was, Gou. And before you start correcting me like _"Actually, Nagisa Hazuki, you know very well she wants to be called Kou instead, you're a bad person blah blah blah…"_ , I think you should take a step back because I'm the star of the show and I do as I please!

So with that out of the way, let's move on. We looked at her, and she was just minding her business and chatting to that girl with a scythe I mentioned before. I really should've guessed, cuz he only really cares about that girl and would probably do anything for her. Except like, ask her out of course. " _Just_ for her sake? Really?" I asked, and Momo nodded enthusiastically in response.

We all kind of had this defeated look on our face as we thought just how Momo could be such an idiot. Then I remembered that Nitori and Rin were still wearing maid costumes and took like fifty pictures before they noticed anything at all.

* * *

Afterwards, we strolled around the festival grounds again. We ate all kinds of stuff, like rice balls and sushi and other generic Japanese foods from the food vendors, and then played a game where you have to throw a bean bag at some cans and usually lose a lot of money. I won a really cheap made-in-China teddy bear!

After the game, as we were walking to see if there was someplace we hadn't gone to yet, Nitori texted me and _shamelessly_ asked me to send all the pictures of Rin as a maid to him. Really, Ai-chan? I couldn't believe it! Who would've known he's such a… fan of my photography skills!? I sent him like twenty of my best shots, great angles as well.

But then, it happened. I know, how epic and ambiguous does that sound? We were near the Book Club's stand when action music started playing. When you're in an anime, you know that when that music starts, shit's about to go down! Everyone kind of gasped out of shock, since Iwatobi usually is a pretty chill town.

"Ha-ha, I've caught you by surprise!" Someone said, and we all kind of looked around till we finally noticed this guy just casually standing on the roof of the school. The voice sounded male, but since whoever was there was wearing a mask, I wasn't for sure.

"It's a nice party you're having here, mind if I join?" The villain asked, laughing a little until some smartass yelled back that this was a festival, not a party. "Well, whatever you have here, I'm joining you!" The intruder continued, and unveiled a long-ass sword from… idk, it just kind of appeared. "Now, let me explain why I'm here, since we need exposition for you all to understand why I want revenge! It all began a long time ago, when my mother was killed by…"

Holy shit, _boring_! Antagonists, I know you always want to explain your plan before attacking, but at least make it short and simple. Nobody has time for this stuff, and I was already getting hungry again.

"And because of this, I have come to you as a Knight of Darkness to-" Thankfully (I was _dying_ of boredom) he was kinda cut off when this one bald guy in a yellow suit and cape just came from behind the villain and punched. He punched that guy really softly, almost just nudged.

Whoever it was up there that day was blown into like, a gazillion pieces instantly. Everyone looked at the scene for a little while, faces blank, until the hero walked off. Then, we just kind of returned to our activities like it never really even happened, because even the book Rei was trying to get me to read was more exciting than that generic masked person.

Later, it turned out that it wouldn't be our last encounter with the Dark Knights. *Dun dun duu!*, right? What an epic line to end this on.

* * *

 **Previously;**

 **_"I'm gonna try my very best to post every 2-3 days..."_ Yeah, that _totally_ happened. Sorry people, but I guess I can blame Christmas and the new years for now.**


End file.
